Wandering Souls
by HippierJ
Summary: Ed has died in an accident, and as Truth hates him, he is thrust back onto Earth, without a body. He must then stay on Earth and find a way to move on. Full summary inside, rated T just in case, may be slight WinryxEd
1. Mangled Bodies

Sorry that I haven't posted a story in a while, but….I've had the stress of the last few days of school when teachers pile on homework for no good reason…..anyways…enjoy!

Wandering Souls

Summary

Ed was run over by those new things called "trucks", however, he cannot move on because Truth hates him, and thrust his spirit back into Earth, without his body. Realising that there is no chance to get access beyond the Gate, he must stay on Earth, and find a way to finally move on. Rated T just in case.

Note that this is post-series, and Ed does not have alchemy.

Disclaimer

However much I would like to, I will never think of something as ingenious as FMA, so I do not own it.

Chapter 1- Mangled Bodies

Ed just simply did not understand these "trucks". They were just giant cars that made LOTS of noise and emitted a terrible odour. Winry, however, was absolutely fascinated with them. She had that she wanted to go to a factory to observe some of the "wonders of the modern world", as she had put it. It was then a battle of Ed's terrible convincing powers and Winry's reinforced steel wrench. It is easy to guess who won. At first, it was bad, not terrible. Then, disaster struck. A maniac had been to a pub and just decided that he had _terrific _driving skills. When they were walking back, Winry teasing Ed about how short he was in comparison to the trucks while Ed was grumbling something about a terrible day, the maniac had "escaped" from the factory and was now on the public roads.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" yelled Winry, pumping her fist up and down.

"NO IT WASN'T, YOU MACHINE FREAK!" roared Ed.

"Alchemy freak…'" muttered Winry.

Winry and Ed continued to argue, when suddenly, Ed's ears twitched. It was another stupid truck. He was about to swear to the driver, when he realised that the driver was obviously not going to stop. Ed decided that there was no point in arguing with the driver and was about to walk away when he saw that Winry was in the path of the maniac driver. Was there anything right about his life, he thought to himself. "No, Winry is more important than me," muttered Ed to himself. So at the last minute, he jumped out of safety, knocked Winry off danger and then tried to get himself out of the way, with no success. He was hit by the truck, and died upon impact. When Winry got a hold of herself, she saw Ed's mangled body on the road, and her anguished cries could be heard even in Central.

I'm sorry, that was terrible and short….but I will try to update sometime in one or two days. Bye!

~HippierJ


	2. Rejected

Hey! I'm back, with another chapter. *Dun dun dun*. Anyways….enjoy!

This chapter may have a little bit of humour,*hangs head* and Truth may be a bit of OOC…anyways…sorry about that. :P ONTO THE CHAP!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything…but the plot…maybe.

Chapter 2-Rejection

Ed appeared at a white void, with a giant gate plonked right in the middle.

"Who is it?" said Truth.

"Me. Guess what? I actually died this time!" cried out Ed.

"Oh, its _you._ How many times do you have to come here! I have to do work when somebody dies, or is on the brink of death, but YOU! You have cheated Death so many times that I have to keep a separate cabinet for all of your files!"

"Well, too bad, I really did die this time. So I have to go to the other side, don't I?" retorted Ed.

"Well, how bouts….I ummmmm…" said Truth. Meanwhile, Ed failed to notice the tiny transmutation circle that Truth had secretly drawn.

"How about what? WHAT?" screamed Ed. His patience really was growing thin…steam was practically coming out of his ears.

"Teehee! Fool. Did you fail to see…this?" whispered Truth.

"Wha…hey! How was I meant to see that? I'm too sm..sm..small… to see over you," mumbled Ed, slumping over his last statement.

"Oh, so the bean sprout pipsqueak of an alchemist actually has the guts to admit his height problem."

"WHO DID YOU SAY WAS A MICROSCOPIC SHORT BEAN THAT DOESNT SHOW UP IN YOUR EYES?" fumed Ed, his anger clearly showing.

"I was talking about you. Now, if you please, I'm about to send you back to Earth," said Truth.

And with that, Truth clapped his hands together, and Ed's soul was sent plummeting back to Earth. The last that Truth heard of Ed was,

"But I didn't get to give a good comeback!"

Again…its so short! *wails in a corner* Sorry about that. In exchange, I will be updating more frequently…like every 1 or 2 days…just sayin so I don't have to restate it in future chaps. If my reviews are going to slow down, I will post it in the chapter before. They will slow down soon, bcos I'm goin on a 6 week holiday! YAY! Sorry about the announcement, I'll be quiet now. *Goes to stand at a wall*


	3. Funerals

Heh…sorry for the late update….but….

First of all, I would like to thank RenofAmetris for all the reviews! You rock! I know a lot of people have been reading my stories but do not review. It's called traffic, people. Please review, it makes me happy*grins*.

Disclaimer: I do not own. Never will. If I did I would not be writing a fanfic.

Chapter 3-Funerals

Ed awoke from his state of unconsciousness. As he slowly gathered his senses, he realised that he was lying down on a lush, grassy hill that overlooked all of Resembool.

"Huh? Where am I?" muttered Ed. He started walking down the hill when he noticed a processional of around 30 people dressed entirely in black.

"Who died in here?" said Ed sarcastically. "Wait, is that…Al?"

Indeed, Al was there, dressed in a smart tuxedo, carrying a coffin. It was then that he realised that he was the one who had died. He looked down at his body, and saw that it was transparent. He attempted to pick up a stick, and it passed through his hand.

"Truth…grr…" fumed Ed, his anger rising.

It was then when he spotted Winry. God, she could look good in anything, thought Ed. Even in black. She was wearing a plain black dress with a netted hat adorned with shiny, white pearls. Tears were slowly falling off her face, leaving shiny trails of tears when they rolled down.

"I just hope that he can move on," Winry said to Al.

Oh poop.

"I agree," said Al.

Oh this was just _great._ He just always did the opposite of what others expected. Ed then decided that he would have to "move on" as they said, even if he had to annoy, defy or even bribe Truth.

He would do anything, except drink that cow excretion called milk.

Wow, my chaps are getting shorter…but I hope that they will get longer as the more interesting parts come in. Yes, I used 3 chapters for the prologue/intro. Sorry! *droops* Anyways, it is 11:15 in my time zone, and I'm tired, so this chapter was really bad. I just hope that they will get better.


	4. Interaction

Hey everybody! Another update is here. I think that this chapter will be longer than the others…I hope.

I'm soooo sorry that this update is so late!

Anyways, I have a poll on my profile at the moment. Since I am taking the laptop onto the plane, I'm going to be writing heaps of stuff, then mass updating when I have the chance. Anyways, I was wondering whether I should keep doing another FMA fanfic, or start doing Inuyasha fanfics. It's up to you.

Disclaimer: I will never own.

Interaction

Ed was wandering around Resembool, attempting to interact with people he knew. It didn't go well.

When he tried to talk to Winry, he just passed through her. It was a strange experience. It made him feel really sick , and Winry just froze for who knows how long. Then, he tried to pick up a pen to write to her. Didn't work, and the pen itself turned transparent, and Ed passed through the table and had his feet stuck on the same level, with his head, arms, legs and torso in the basement. Meanwhile, Winry had woken up from her daze, and walked through Ed's feet, and he felt a lurching feeling in his stomach. Ed swung himself around so his whole body was on the same level as his feet, and attempted to pick up the pen again. Strangely, it became solid, but stuck to Ed's hand. He passed his hand through the pen again, so the pen became transparent again, but this time started floating instead of staying on the table. He passed his hand through the pen again, and even though it was solid, it still was levitating! Ed grinned. He might as well have fun while he could still do this!

Ed drifted into the fruit shop. He happened to love peaches, but they were always one shelf too high for his height. When he started jumping, absolutely everyone would laugh at him, and since he had no alchemy, he couldn't threaten anybody anymore, so he would hang his head and run back home. Now, it was time for payback. He passed his hand through the peach stand. When the citizens of Resembool attempted to buy some of the best peaches of Ametris, the stand turned transparent. When they were all running to call the local detectives, Ed turned the stand opaque again. The customers stared wide-mouthed at the peaches for a while. When they were going to get the peaches again, he turned the stand transparent. All the peaches were starting to float around, and Ed turned the peaches and the stand visible again. The customers were now dumbfounded, and tried to jump for the fruit. Now, Ed was laughing instead of them. Revenge was sweet as peaches!

When Ed was sauntering out of the now deserted fruit shop, he spotted Colonel Bastard himself. Ed grinned evilly. He followed Roy like his shadow, as he started plotting how his master plan would go. Would he maybe turn his pants invisible? Or screw up one of his dates? Or….wait. He just had the most terrifying ideas yet.

Ed followed Roy to Central. This was VERY boring for Ed. After all, what could you do on a train if you can't touch anything? Though, as soon as they reached Central, Ed fired up. He followed Roy very closely, not letting anything escape his invisible ear. As soon as they reached the office, Roy sat in his chair, sighed and then made paper planes out of the paperwork he was meant to sign. Then, Ed passed his hand through the giant stack of paper. Roy jumped out in surprise, and went to see Riza, so that he could possibly wriggle his way out of signing papers all day. He told her that he had finished, and was going home early.

Riza was impressed. Roy never did his paperwork. Maybe his attitude was changing! Her discipline must have worked. Then, when she went into Roy's office to make sure, there enough was a giant stack of paper, She flipped through them, and none of them had been signed, except for one or two. Riza whipped out her gun, and gave Roy no mercy.

When Riza ran out of bullets, she realised that she might have gone a bit too far this time. Roy was sweating profusely, back against the wall, and looking completely shocked. Yep, she might have to send Roy to a hospital this time. Meanwhile, Ed was cackling evilly in the hall.

Finished! Sorry that it took so long, but I'm packing to go overseas, so I've been busy. Anyways, I'm going overseas tomorrow, so I might not update that frequently, but whenever any wifi is available. Remember to vote!


	5. Friends

Wow! I'm back from my super long 7 week holiday, and the computer kept crashing, so I couldn't write (I AM SO SORRY! I BEG FOR YOUR FORGIVENESS! ) after that, school kinda got…well…..lotsa homework, 3 assignments ( the other class has 6) and boring lessons. Oh, and I read through the last chapter, and well, frankly it was terrible. Sorry about that.

Disclaimer: Well, as I have said in previous chapters, I do not own, obviously.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Friends

As Ed was wandering through the streets wondering what to do next. He was done torturing Colonel Bastard, attempted futilely to contact Winry and Al, and, well, could not make contact with ANYBODY else. Being a ghost was boring. He couldn't eat, sleep or even talk to anybody. Ed was about to just lie down until his soul rotted away, until Hughes sauntered by whistling an unrecognisable tune. Ed ran over to Hughes, confused and ecstatic that he had some company. As soon as Hughes could feel Ed's presence, he flipped around and his eyes sparked up.

"Hey Ed! What's up? It's been so BORING around here! Can't do anything….," rattled Hughes.

"Uh, yeah. Why are we the only dead people here?" asked Ed. He was worried that he might start about his daughter. After all, it was almost her birthday.

"Honestly, I do not know at all. All I know is that I annoyed Truth somehow, and I woke up here. Really wish I had gone past the gate, though. Life here is BORING!" cried out Hughes.

"What did you do to annoy Truth?"asked Ed suspiciously.

"I don't know! I only did what I do to others!"said Hughes earnestly.

"Which is?" continued Ed.

"Why, I only showed Truth my photo album of Elicia! I mean, everyone should see how GORGEOUS, CUTE AND GREAT SHE IS! Like, when she learnt to-"

"Okay Hughes, I get the point. Now STOP!" yelled Ed. He was annoyed, but that was totally outweighed by his relief of having someone to share this with.

Hughes was insulted. How dare anybody reject valuable, interesting information about his darling Elicia? It was absolutely disgraceful!

Meanwhile, Ed was staring at Hughes. Where did he get the scar? It DEFINITELY was not there when he died. It was a gash on his cheek, going down his throat.

"Where did you get that scar?" asked Ed.

"Well, I have been deciphering Truth's stupid riddle for years. I figured out that it says if you are a spirit on Earth, then you will be, well, cut until you are absolutely nothing. Haven't been able to find out why," replied Hughes, rather gloomily.

Ed internally raged on. What was that about? Truth sure was a jerk.

Instead of giving up to despair, he became even more determined. He definitely did NOT want to be wiped off the face of the entire universe.


	6. Wandering

*spaceship lands, HippierJ emerges*

I HAVE COME BACK FROM THE LAND OF HOMEWORK! *dun dun DUN!*

I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so SORRY! Homework has taken its toll, and I have been working flat out on homework. Even on weekends. And 7 assignments in the first term. So no time for anything else. That's my reason, as well as having the world's biggest, fattest writer's block. So it's the holidays, and I am able to update! *cue YAY!*

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN! Quite obviously….

(line line line line line line line )

Ed was now annoyed. He not only had doing absolutely NOTHING AT ALL on his invisible hands, but now he had Hughes, and his entire collection of Elicia. Really, nothing was happening at all.

"Say, Hughes. Have you actually done any research?" asked Ed.

"Nup. Too busy observing Elicia," replied Hughes, who was starting to go through his entire collection of photos of Elicia again. For the 7th time.

"Really Hughes, you're useless sometimes," Ed sighed.

"That's what I'm here for! Wait, what?"

So Ed left the grassy hill for the library.

(line line line line line line line )

Ed slammed the book through the tabletop.

"I CAN'T TOUCH ANYTHING! ANYTHING!" screamed Ed.

"Well, duh. Haven't you learnt anything at all?" muttered Hughes. This was interrupting him, as Elicia just happened to be in the library! Wow, it was so exciting!

Meanwhile, Ed was trying to peek over other people's shoulders to see whether any useful information was present, however this was not the case. Why didn't anybody read anything useful these days? They were all reading something called…umm..well…oh yeah! It was called 'nagma'! Wait, no. Wasn't it namga? Grrr…no that wasn't it. Hmmm…manga? Yeah, that was it! Manga. The only barely educational thing somebody was reading was about execution styles in Xing. Wait a minute…Xing! Yes, that was the answer to everything!

(line line line line line line line )

"So WHYYYY are we going to Xing again?" complained a very annoyed Hughes.

"Well, for the HUNDRETH time, Xing people have a very spiritual connection. This may enable them to see us!" sighed Ed. Travelling in the desert with Hughes was not the best idea. No, it was probably the worst.

"But that doesn't mean I should be dragged away from my Elicia!" muttered Hughes.

"YES IT DOES! I JUST GOT A VERY IMPORTANT LEAD, SO I HAVE TO FOLLOW IT!" screamed Ed.

"That only applies for you, pipsqueak," chirped Hughes.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT A MICROSCOPIC RAIN DROP WOULD SQUASH AND DROWN HIM?" shrieked Ed.

"I called you that, Ed," said Hughes, in a very 'serious' voice.

"WELL, EVERYONE IS JUST FREAKISHLY TALL! I'M NOT SHORT!" continued Ed.

"No, you're just short," smirked Hughes.

"Watch it, I'll leave you in the desert! All by yourself!" muttered Ed.

"Gasp! You wouldn't DARE!"

"Yes, yes I would."

So on the pair trudged, Hughes with a defeated look on his face, and Ed with a smirk.

(line line line line line line line )

Four days had passed, and Ed and Hughes arrived at Xing. Hughes was being a 'drama king' as Ed had put it, crawling and dragging himself, latching on to Ed like a leech every so often. People gave them odd looks, much to Ed's joy.

Now, this was a very important matter, and Ed needed somebody with power. So off they went. To Ling, Emperor of Xing.

"Well, well Ed. We meet. AGAIN!" said Ling with flourish. Really, he spent too much time in his palace.

"Yes, yes, it's been so long that I've been dying to see you. Geddit?" cried Hughes.

"Who are you?"

"Oh, right."

(line line line line line line line )

Well, that's the end of this update. And I'm not gonna bug you to review every chapter, but please?

Well, hope you enjoyed. So crappy for such a long update, yes? Anyways, gotta run, have to finish my assignment!

BYE!

~HippierJ


	7. Useless

Woot! I'm back! Anyways, this is going off track of what I was planning, but, hey, whatever! I think that this is going better than planned!

I must now make a tribute to my most frequent reviewers….RenofAmetris and PoX! You guys have totally made my day, and inspired me to write. As well as everyone else who bothered to review. So, thank you so much!

Enough of the soppy stuff, on with the chap!

Disclaimer: I'm not genius enough to come up with Fullmetal Alchemist, so therefore, I don't own.

(((((((((((((((((((((My line is awesome!)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Wait, so let me get this straight. You're Lieutenant Maes Hughes, and you're dead," muttered Ling, pointing at Hughes. Hughes tried to bite Ling's finger. Much to Hughes' dismay, it didn't work. Ling had become his sworn enemy, as HE HAD BURNT ALL OF ELICIA'S PHOTOS! IT WAS A DISPICABLE CRIME BEYOND WORDS!

" So, Ed, you and your little friend are dead, right?" droned Ling.

"Well, since you have asked that ….ummm… 32 times, I would think that you would have gotten it in your thick skull that the answer is YES!" snarled Ed.

"Hey, hey, no need to get so angry, shorty bean," growled Ling.

" HEY, WATCH IT SQUINTY EYES!" screamed Ed.

"Hey, don't insult the Young Master! Squinty eyes are a symbol of royalty in Xing!" snarled Lan Fan, who had just dropped from what was assumedly an extremely uncomfortable position on the roof.

"Lan Fan, I told you! No more Young master! It should be Royal master now!" complained a sulking Ling.

"Yes, youn-Royal master," muttered Lan Fan.

"Anyways, can you help us?" asked Ed, whose patience was really wearing away.

"With what?" asked Ling with a hint of a smirk.

Ok, Ed had this certain feeling that Ling was just doing this to piss him off. Ed's eye twitched as Ling opened his mouth to speak again.

"Oh, right. You're dead. So what do you want me to do about that? I mean, I have no understanding of this matter, you know," drawled Ling.

It took all of Ed's self control not to either scream, punch somebody in the gut, or both. Really, Ed had been stuck with Hughes and Ling for about 9 hours. And now, Ling had just said that he knew nothing about that kind of stuff. This was the absolute WORST punishment in the world.

"Well, Royal master, could we perhaps issue them to a meeting with the court's spiritual leader?" whispered Lan Fan to Ling.

"Ah, yes. Great idea Lan Fan. You two are now to meet the spiritual leader Ching Ching at 7 in the morning. Now, Lan Fan, I'm hungry. Make me two bowls of rice and chicken, with a sandwich," breezed Ling.

"Magic password, royal master?"

"Please?"

"That's more like it. White bread or wholegrain?"

"Wholegrain. Please."

(((((((((((((((((((((My line is awesome!)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Well, Ed was pissed, to say the least. The spiritual leader knew NOTHING about the current situation. What made it even worse was that he pretended to! So on and on he rambled about something about the origin of chi flow, and a special recipe that cured unnecessary bowel movements.

Ed was just wandering in the streets with a mumbling and cursing Hughes, when an idea struck him- he could see Mei! After all, she had to know something about this…

(((((((((((((((((((((My line is awesome!)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

This is the end of this crap chap! Oh, and Hughes was mumbling and cursing cause he still hadn't gotten over Ling burning his photos.

Anyways, I'm off!

~HippierJ


	8. Found

Hehehehe….sorry cause I didn't update in…FOREVER. Had exam week and was stressing out, as well as my USB being missing. Anyways…

Disclaimer: I clearly did not live on a farm and I am TERRIBLE at drawing all manga, so I don't own FMA at all.

Finding and Found

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((o))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

After hours of Ed holding up a picture of a crazed, mutant black and white cat and Hughes holding an unusually accurate drawing of Elicia, Ed and Hughes ended up in the same place they started: master Ching Ching's courtyard. Ed was bored and frustrated, so he kicked Master Ching Ching's 'magical' Xingalingalise plant out of sheer annoyance. Hughes simply started drawing another abnormally accurate picture of Elicia.

Ed was walking around Xingese people trying to sell him snake gallbladder for "men's problems", whatever that meant. A strange, oddly satisfying smell then entered his nose. He sniffed further and harder. At the end of the scent trail, he found a stall selling….stinky tofu. Ed read the sign, and realised that it was overly processed tofu, which had been sitting around for approximately a month. Pinching his nose, his eyes met the eyes of somebody shorter than him. That could only mean that he had finally found…Mei!

If Hughes had noticed that Ed was gone, he didn't show any signs of it. When in the middle of sketching a portrait of Elicia, a relatively nauseas feeling was coursing through him. The black and white cat thingy was trying to bite him. However, Hughes' hand slipped, and he drew a wobbly line down Elicia's forehead, then down her chin. Hughes. Was. Not. Happy.

If anything was preferable, it was Mei being able to notice Ed. Unfortunately, Mei was too busy chomping her rotten tofu. She seemed to have a rather large liking to the food. Then, he remembered…he could make things float! He ran his hand through the tofu once, twice, three times. Sure enough, Mei was beyond surprised. Her eyes darted across the room, looking for the source, when she saw the spirit of Ed.

Hughes was trudging along the bazaar, quite unhappily, with the funny cat thingy. He had finally realised that Ed had disappeared, and was "desperately" trying to find Ed. The cat was causing

**Ehehe….well, that chapter was too terrible and disjointed, but I was just plain confused and my brain's fuzzy 'cos I got a bad cold, and my head's pounding. So… Cya l8ter!**

**~HippierJ**


	9. Annoyed

**I'm SO SORRY! I just went through a tough time, then found it hard to want to keep writing. I'm going to spare you the details, but I hope that I will be able to update once a week from now on. I'm kinda getting bored with this story, and I got another story idea. I think i'm more of a one-shot person. ^^' Anyways, hmmmm DISCLAMER!**

**Disclaimer** **Do you see Ed sitting in my closet? If not, then why do you think that I own FMA?**

Annoyed

"Hi mister Ed! How's Al? I he ok? Did he want to tell me something? Is he married?" chattered Mei. This pattern had been going on for a while, and Ed was getting sick of it, and she had just confirmed his thoughts of the thoughts that she was in "love" with Al. Sure, if she told Ed that she had a crush on Al then he would probably stab her in the leg then give her his consent. No big problem. However, at this rate, he was probably going to stab her in the leg and the arm, as well as a couple of well-intentioned punches, just for the heck of it.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((o)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Okay, Ed was really pissed. REALLY pissed. Mei had been squeezing information about Al from Ed for the past two hours. She now probably knew his favourite number (6), his favourite element from the periodic table (Sodium. According to Al, it was pretty), his favourite flower (lily, it reminded him of their mum) and possibly his shirt size (7 and a half). Honestly, she probably knew more about Al than Winry, or possibly Al himself. It was just a little bit creepy and annoying.

"MEI! That's enough. You probably know Al's life story now and that's kind of creepy because you've only met him around 5 times. So please stop asking these STUPID questions, and help me find a) Hughes and B) how to stop being able to do THIS!" Ed shook his hand multiple times through a rotten tofu just for emphasis, making it turn invisible, then visible, then float, then drop, and repeat, at an alarming speed.

"But, but, but I must know everything about Al because we are married- I mean we're going to be friends!"

"Wait-Marriage?"

"Urm...no?"muttered Mei nervously.

"Tell me or else!" Ed said threateningly

"Ok, we're married in my daydreams, nightdreams, my imagination, and my dollhouse. Happy?"sighed a frustrated Mei.

"No. That's just freaky."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Many would say that Hughes was a patient, humorous and easy-going guy. However, that did NOT apply to when a cat thinggy had done a "number one" and a "number two" on his head. It was not "cool" at all. So while he walked through the streets being pointed, laughed and ridiculed at, he was planning murder techniques he could use against a cat. Or at least a way to get drool off a drawing of Elicia.

When he finally decided the best move of murder possibly done on a cat thinggy (put it on Titanic, then watch and laugh) he met a very annoyed Ed and a little girl who was latched onto Ed attacking him with a long stream of questions.  
"Hughes! Thank GOD you're here! Get Mei off me,"

"Magic password?"

"Shut up and help."

"That's the one."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Hughes was actually very pleased to see Ed. For one, the cat thinggy (who Mei called Xiao Mei for some odd reason) had stopped biting Hughes' ear lobe and instead, when seeing Ed, instantly started chewing Ed's nose off to almost the state of extinction. Secondly, Ed was able to quickly sketch another portrait of Elicia to replace the one that had cat drool all over it, that was in fact quite accurate. It was just that her nose just didn't do her justice.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Mei was quite happy. Ed said that if she helped him that he would attempt to tell God or Truth to pair her and Al up. Of course, who couldn't resist such a tempting offer? So, as Ed had a surprisingly good bargain, she finally told them that they could go try the spiritual master of her clan, Sheng Yu. After all, Sheng Yu was better than Master Ching Ching. Even his name sounded more professional.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Ha! A moderately large chapter. **

**Did you know that Xiao Mei means "Small Mei" in Chinese?**

**Anyways, I made Mei a bit annoying and OOC but I think that it was almost necessary. Almost. At least I didn't leave her completely out like the first anime. Anyways, I had fun writing that. Oh, and I'm gonna start another story soon. It's about Ed's world in their version of WWII and he, Roy and Riza are prisoners of war. It should turn out well, with some fluffy Parental!RoyEd. NO SLASH will ever occur in this, or probably any of my fanfics. It's just that I like cannon pairings and RoyEd just creeps me out, as well as many other slash pairings. So...yeah. Long author note, I know. If you got down here and managed to read all of it, I will give you either pie, cookies or chicken salad. Your choice.  
**

**I'm out! PEACE! **

**~HippierJ**


	10. Breakthrough

**Well, our internet died for the whole day so I decided to type up another chapter for all you lovely readers! Anyways, the end is near, I'm afraid. So, another 2, maybe 3 chapters are left. You guys can leave reviews to tell me what else you want me to type when I finish, so yeah. Anyways, ON WITH THE FIC!**

**Disclaimer**** Don't own. What's the point of this even though I've clearly acknowledged that FMA is not my property for the past 10 chapters?**

Ed didn't really appreciate spiritual masters after last time. Ching ching really didn't leave a good impression on people. But Sheng Yu's name sounded much more promising, and a lot less like a joke.

Breakthrough

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

When Ed arrived with Hughes and Mei, unexpected, Sheng Yu didn't even flinch. Mei knelt down, pressed her palms together and said something in Xingnese. Sheng Yu then put his hand onto Mei's head, and said several more words in Xingese. That was when Ed realised that he was the real thing. There was no denying it, as a soft blue aura seemed to surround Sheng Yu.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"So you have angered Truth. Ah, an unwise thing to do. However, it is quite an irritable being," Sheng Yu chuckled to Ed.

"I know. I had several encounters with him in the past," laughed Ed.

"I see. And you now want to move beyond the gate with your...unusual friend, no?" murmured Sheng Yu, referring to Hughes, who had now moved on from his Elicia portraits, as now they included his wife in them as well.

"Yes. Would you happen to know how? Master Ching Ching was absolutely useless. Do you know him?"

"Ah, we were friends once. However, as we were training with Master, he had not a single clue on what Master was talking about, but still nodded as if he understood. He never learnt anything from Master in the end, so spews up nonsense in hope he sounds professional."

"I see, Sheng Yu. Anyways, how may I move beyond the gate?" Ed questioned. They were diverging way off topic.

"Hmm. Have you ever heard of equivalent exchange? It is used in alchemy," pondered Sheng Yu.

"Yep. I was the Fullmetal Alchemist!" grinned Ed. However, he had concentrated on one word. Was.

"Impressive. So, as you understand equivalent exchange, I shall spare you the details. It is essentially the same concept, although as you are a spirit, you must have one of the alive world perform alchemy on your corpse, then you shall be sent up to the Gate. As with the concept of equivalent exchange, Truth will then demand of you a sacrifice. Usually two limbs suffice, however if the person transmuting your corpse puts a philosopher's stone between the hands, as if in prayer, and directly above the heart, no sacrifice is needed," explained Sheng Yu.

"Oh, wow. Thank-you a lot, Sheng Yu."Ed bowed, standing up and dusting non-existent dust off his non-existent pants.

"Mmmmm...thanks man," mumbled Hughes.

Mei did another prayer to Sheng Yu, and Sheng Yu touched her forehead with his forefinger, and the trio walked off. They all had a job to do. But first of all, they headed to Risembool, to explain to Al and Winry. The only problem was how they were going to tell them.

**Hmmm...there we go. Two more chapters, a few requests, then we're DONE with this story. Can't believe it's almost over... i will probably do a revise edition and replace this. Eventually. Just because the chapters are so short, and I probably have some errors here and there.**

**I'm off to finish a couple of assignments...and maths homework...and tution homework...and...well you basically get the point. BYEBYE! **

**~HippierJ**


End file.
